In the Tea Leaves
by Beth Catherine
Summary: Divination Class. One-shot. Jily.


_'Lo,_

_I wrote a thing! I'd say they are in like sixth year here, whenever you like I suppose._

_Lily and James belong to J.k. Rowling._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lily Evans sighed as she slumped down in her chair for Divination. Marlene was seated beside her at one of the many, small, round tables found in the classroom. Today had gone on for too long and Lily was beginning to wonder if it would be acceptable to fake a fainting dilemma – that would most probably get her out of class. Lily decided against it though, Divination was her last lesson of the day; she would just have to grin and bear it.

Professor Bliss – or Miss Bliss as people had taken to calling her – cleared her throat resulting in silence from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She was a tall woman with dark skin and wavy black hair, she was in her thirties and completely idiotic in Lily's opinion. Taking Divination was a stupid mistake on Lily's part but teaching the subject was a stupid mistake on Professor Bliss's. Seeing into the future can be done if you are a Seer, but neither Lily nor Professor Bliss were Seers.

"Right! Today tea leaves are going to be helping us make our predictions!" She said as if it were very exciting. "So go and get yourselves a tea cup each and return to your tables."

"I'll get you one," Lily stated as she rose from her chair.

"Thank you," Marlene said in a sing-song voice and smiled at Lily.

Lily walked over to the cupboard to collect the tea cups. About fifteen other students were fighting to get tea cups as if there wouldn't be enough if they waited a few seconds. Lily sighed as she ran a hand through her wavy, red hair. _Note to self – don't forget to get these lot some common sense for Christmas_, Lily thought to herself. She stood to the side and waited for the crowd of vultures to disperse.

Lily grabbed two cups and returned to her table, she set them down and Marlene took the pink one leaving Lily with blue.

"Okay, now we're all seated let us pour in the tea and drain the liquid from our cups." At a flick of Professor Bliss's wand the silver tea pots in the middle of each table began to fill with steaming liquid.

As they had been told all the students poured tea into their cups and drained them afterwards.

"Take out your books and try to decipher the prophecy! I shall come around and check on you individually."

Marlene made a face of over exaggerated excitement and exclaimed, "Yay!"

Lily laughed. She pulled a copy of _SimliciTEA: A Simple Guide for Tea Leaves_ out of her satchel – What a horrible pun.

Marlene turned her tea cup the right way up and looked into the bottom. She flicked her blonde hair back and tilted her head to the ceiling, breathing heavily, her hands spread out over the china before her. "Oh no!" She said. "I see something dark! Something very dark!" Lily laughed, leaning over in her seat, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide. "Ooh and handsome, might I add." At this Lily sobered enough to look up at Marlene in question. Marlene nodded behind Lily and she turned around.

Standing behind her was indeed something dark and very handsome. James Potter smiled a crooked smile at her and took the empty seat on her other side. "Afternoon, Evans."

"Potter," Lily looked at her book and then her tea cup to make out she was busy.

"Don't be like that, now. I thought we were friends," He made puppy eyes at her behind his glasses.

Lily smiled in spite of herself. "I'm trying to work, James."

"Muti-task then. I hear you of the women kind are good at that."

"Fine. How're you?" She asked.

"I'm just dandy. Yourself?" James asked, messing up his hair subconsciously. This made Lily smirk.

"I, like you, am dandy, as you put it."

"Well isn't that nice. See – we are capable of having a civil conversation!" The boy said, smiling broadly.

"Yes, it seems we can."

"Prongs!" Sirius called. He was seated at the crowded table all four Marauders had managed to sit at.

"It also seems I am needed," James said, standing. "Until next time, fair ladies." He bowed and left.

With a smile on her face Lily turned back to her tea leaves.

"Ahh, my dear, what can you see in the tea leaves?" Asked Professor Bliss as she took the chair James had just left.

Caught off guard Lily looked down at the dregs left in her cup. At the bottom of the piece of china was a face. Not just any face but the face of James Potter. Tea-leaf James grinned and winked at Lily. Suppressing a laugh she pulled the cup from the Professor's sight.

"Urm, well I can see and eye I think, which means, I will discover something new soon." Lily made up.

"Oooh, yes. Very good!" Miss Bliss replied seriously. She moved over to Marlene and Lily swivelled in her seat to face the table of Marauders.

Lily shook her head at James playfully. "Idiot."

The boy mimed taking off a hat. "All in a day's work."

Lily grinned and turned back. Tea-leaf James raised one of his tea-leaf eyebrows and dissolved. Lily sighed, _that boy_.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Did you like my pun? I love puns! I'm obviously not too good at making them up though..._

_If you enjoyed this maybe you'd like my other Jily one-shots? Take a look on my profile if you wish._

_Thank you for reading... review maybe? Please?_


End file.
